


It only took a crash (and I finally got you)

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Main Kim Hongjoong, Main Park Seonghwa, Side Other Members, Thunderstorms, Wooyoung takes a belly shot, they might get kinda drunk at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Hongjoong hasn't seen Seonghwa in years, but picking the other up at the airport reminded him of how his childhood crush never really vanished. And all it took was a crash of thunder for both of them to open their eyes.or"Seonghwa had grown since they’d last seen each other, and by grown he meant gotten even more attractive than he already was. His blonde locks feel delicately onto his forehead, cream colored sweater slipping just enough to show off his defined collarbones, and was that a choker? Hongjoong might have choked on his spit a little at the realization. Good to know that his childhood crush hadn’t vanished."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	It only took a crash (and I finally got you)

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong shouted, waving wildly as the taller blonde walked out of the airport terminal. The two friends hadn’t seen each other in years with Seonghwa having studied abroad in the US before finally returning to Korea. Hongjoong would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter a little at the sight of Seonghwa walking out of the gate looking like a runway model. 

Seonghwa had grown since they’d last seen each other, and by grown he meant gotten even more attractive than he already was. His blonde locks feel delicately onto his forehead, cream colored sweater slipping just enough to show off his defined collarbones, and was that a choker? Hongjoong might have choked on his spit a little at the realization. But all was forgiven when he saw the smile that graced the elders features once he caught sight of Hongjoong. Hongjoong could have sworn he felt time stop as he watched Seonghwa walk towards him, everything moving in slow motion. God how he’d missed the other. 

“Hey! It’s been so long,” Seonghwa laughed as he hugged the shorter, burying his nose in the other’s hair. Hongjoong decided not to read too much into it, trying to control his heart rate so the other wouldn’t hear how erratic it had gotten. Good to know that his childhood crush hadn’t vanished. But Hongjoong decided to forget all that in favor of taking in Seonghwa’s sweet smell which was so distinctly his own, a mix of lavender and vanilla that never failed to soothe him, even after all these years.

“It really has been long. Come on, let’s get going before the traffic gets any worse than it already is.” As Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s suitcase, he started bombarding the elder with questions about America. Seonghwa methodically answered all of his inquires, a smile never leaving his face during the car ride to Hongjoong’s apartment. 

“So this is my humble abode. It’s not much but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like,” Hongjoong offered as he showed Seonghwa around the tiny apartment. It really wasn’t much, a single bathroom, two bedrooms and a small kitchen attached to a living/dinning room, but it was enough. 

“I really appreciate you letting me stay with you,” Seonghwa stated, eyes not leaving Hongjoong’s face as the other waved him away. 

“This is nothing. Anything for a friend,” Hongjoong smiled at him. The others intense gaze made his ears turn red from embarrassment so to keep the elder from noticing he coughed, asking Seonghwa if he’d eaten before quickly turning towards the kitchen. 

They talked a lot during their meal, Hongjoong widely gesticulating while Seonghwa merely enjoyed the younger’s company, letting him do all the talking. Hongjoong realized how much he’d missed Seonghwa’s company, the two falling into an easy pattern as if Seonghwa had never left in the first place. And the more time they spent together, the more Hongjoong felt that pull in his heart telling him that Seonghwa was the one. He chose to ignore that notion though, knowing that Seonghwa would never fall for someone like him, only ever seeing him as a friend. 

Being so caught up in his head Hongjoong repeatedly missed the glances Seonghwa would throw him when the younger walked out of the room, the smiles that would grace the others features when Hongjoong would come home after a long workday. They’d spent loads of time together since Seonghwa had practically moved in two weeks ago, eating their meals together and watching shitty movies on Netflix becoming a routine. And every night Hongjoong cursed himself as he had to go to his room alone, knowing that Seonghwa slept in the next room. 

“I have some friends coming over tomorrow. Is that alright with you?” Hongjoong asked one evening while curled into Seonghwa’s side, the other absentmindedly running his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair while seemingly engrossed in the movie on the TV screen. 

“Yeah sure,” Seonghwa mumbled, not really focusing. Hongjoong took that moment to really appreciate the elder, the way his eyes widened as something shocking happened on the screen, how defined his jawline looked from that angle, how warm he felt against Hongjoong’s side, how soft his lips looked in the glow from the TV and why was he thinking of Seonghwa’s lips? Hongjoong quickly looked away, his ears tinted red, leaning further into Seonghwa’s side hoping the other didn’t notice. And if the other did, he didn’t say anything. 

The next evening came quickly with Wooyoung, San, Mingi, Yunho, Jongho, and Yeosang crashing through the door laden with alcohol and snacks. Seonghwa had decided to join them in their festivities, quietly sitting across from Hongjoong on the floor in the circle as the group played truth or dare. 

Wooyoung lost his dare quickly when Yunho dared him to drink three belly shots off Jongho, the younger glaring at Yunho before grumbling how it was his punishment too apparantly. Everyone burst out laughing when Wooyoung spilled drink number three all over Jongho’s torso, the other burning daggers at Wooyoung before launching himself at the elder. Hongjoong ultimately had to separate the two before they continued on with the game. 

Eventually it was Hongjoong’s turn. Deciding to spare himself whatever torture his friends could come up with Hongjoong chose the safer option of truth. 

“Are you currently in love with anyone?” Yeosang blurted, eyeing Seonghwa as he directed the question towards Hongjoong. Hongjoong sucked in his breath, before he said “yes,” avoiding Seonghwa’s shocked gaze. A chorus of oh’s sounded as Yunho started prodding him to say who it was. 

“That wasn’t part of the question so I don’t have to answer,” Hongjoong said smugly before taking a sip of his drink, proceeding on with the game. He couldn’t shake the feel of Seonghwa’s eyes on him, silently questioning. 

Hours passed, everyone got increasingly more drunk except Seonghwa who seemed completely composed. Yunho was half sitting on Mingi’s lap, giggling dreamily at the younger while Mingi tried to balance an onion ring on Yunho’s nose. Jongho leaned heavily into Yeosang’s side, just staring straight ahead at nothing while Yeosang’s entire face had turned red from the alcohol, the occasional hiccup leaving his mouth. Wooyoung had thrown himself across Hongjoong’s lap, blearily babbling about something Hongjoong couldn’t understand while the elder ran soothing fingers through his hair. Hongjoong himself was pretty smashed, not really registering what was happening around him though he did see San poking Seonghwa’s cheek in fascination as he heard the younger mutter “beautiful.” Seonghwa lit up like a Christmas tree, gently removing San’s fingers from his face before he looked away, shy. Cute was all Hongjoong could think. 

The evening ended when Hongjoong had to call cabs for everyone, shooing them out the door after making sure they had a safe way to get home. Once he came back into the apartment Seonghwa was already cleaning up, dutifully scrubbing the floor to remove a stain that Wooyoung’s belly shot had left behind. 

“You don’t… have to … clean…that,” Hongjoong managed to say as he slowly walked over, hoping that he wasn’t as wobbly as he felt. Fate told him otherwise because as soon as he got close to Seonghwa his legs decided that they didn’t need to work anymore, Hongjoong tripping over his own feet. Thankfully Seonghwa was close enough, catching the other before he hit the floor. 

“Be careful. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Seonghwa scolded as he held the younger up, hand securely around Hongjoong’s waist. Hongjoong blushed bright red as he mumbled a quiet thank you before trying to detach himself but Seonghwa wasn’t letting go. 

“You’re gonna fall again as soon as I let go,” Seonghwa muttered before picking Hongjoong up bridal style. Hongjoong yelped as his feet were suddenly off the floor, clinging to Seonghwa’s form as the elder carried him to his bedroom. If Hongjoong’s face wasn’t bright red before it was now. 

Seonghwa placed him down gently on his sheets before removing Hongjoong’s coat and shoes, pulling Hongjoong’s blanket on top of him. Hongjoong was exhausted so he barely registered Seonghwa’s quiet “Good night” and the gentle kiss that was placed on his forehead before he fell asleep. 

That had happened a week ago and Hongjoong didn’t know what to do with the forehead kiss incident. Seonghwa had been nothing but nice to him the next morning but acted as if the kiss hadn’t happened so Hongjoong chose to not bring it up, left to wonder what it meant or if he’d only imagined it. Seonghwa had seemed to become intrigued with Hongjoong’s relationship to Wooyoung though, constantly asking about the other when they were eating dinner. It perplexed Hongjoong as to why Seonghwa all of a sudden showed so much interest in one of his friends but he didn’t question it further, afraid that Seonghwa might actually be interested in someone. And that was an answer he was not ready for. 

One night Hongjoong had fallen asleep, computer still open on his bed with his head in his work notes when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Confused, he blearily opened his eyes getting up to investigate. He found Seonghwa sitting on the kitchen floor, blanket wrapped tightly around his shaking frame as glass shards were spread over the floor. Ice cold worry flowed through is veins as he hurried towards Seonghwa, careful not to step in any shards. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Hongjoong reached up and cupped Seonghwa’s face, the elder’s eyes wide with fear as Seonghwa grabbed onto the front of Hongjoong’s shirt. Hongjoong’s thumb gently stroked Seonghwa’s cheek as he tried to calm the other down enough to speak. 

“Thunder,” the other whispered and only then did Hongjoong register the thunderstorm in the background, the loud crashes causing the elder to become a shivering mess. He finally understood: Seonghwa was afraid of thunder storms. 

“Hey shhhh… It’s alright. I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Hongjoong murmured, pulling Seonghwa’s shaking frame to his while running a calming hand down the other’s back, hoping to soothe him. It seemed to work as Seonghwa’s breathing started to even out before thunder struck again, causing the other to whimper as he clutched Hongjoong’s shirt tighter. 

“Is it alright if I clean this up real quick?” Hongjoong asked, looking down to Seonghwa’s form practically in his lap. Seonghwa’s wide eyes found his before looking towards the mess on the floor, not really seeming to register what was happening. He looked back up at Hongjoong before he gave a silent nod, slowly letting go of his hold on Hongjoong’s shirt. Hongjoong gave his small words of encouragement as he placed a gentle kiss on Seonghwa’s head, promising to be quick. 

And he was true to his word, working diligently to clean up all the glass shards off the floor so the elder wouldn’t hurt himself. Hongjoong winced when he heard thunder rumbling, watching Seonghwa curl himself further into the corner pulling the blanket tighter over his head. Throwing the last of the glass away Hongjoong walked over the Seonghwa before picking the other up, allowing the elder to throw his arms around his neck as Hongjoong carried him to his bedroom. 

“Please don’t… don’t leave….leave me,” Seonghwa stuttered, clutching onto Hongjoong’s hand after the younger had deposited him into his bed. Hongjoong smiled at Seonghwa before climbing in next to him, Seonghwa immediately curling into his side, head on Hongjoong’s chest. Hongjoong wrapped his arms protectively around the elder, pulling him close while singing a lullaby into the others ear to calm him down. It seemed to work since shortly after Seonghwa’s breathing evened out and it wasn’t long before Hongjoong was asleep with him. 

Waking up to Seonghwa in his arms had been Hongjoong’s fantasy for many years but it would never compare to the real thing. Seonghwa’s hair tickled Hongjoong’s nose as he slowly woke up, arms instinctively tightening around the boy in his arms. As he slowly opened his eyes he was met with Seonghwa’s round ones watching him. 

“Good morning,” Hongjoong muttered as he reached up to rub at his eyes only to realize that both of them were wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist. 

“Morning,” the elder mumbled, continuing to watch Hongjoong. 

“Are you feeling better?” Hongjoong questioned, watching the gentle smile that formed on the elders face. The sunlight streaming in through the windows created a beautiful halo around Seonghwa’s form, only illuminating his already stunning features, making him look ethereal. 

“Yeah, I am,” Seonghwa said, resting his cheek on Hongjoong’s chest. 

“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa suddenly said, startling Hongjoong where he’d started to play with the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt. 

“Yeah?”

“Who do you like? I remember you saying that you’re in love with someone and I didn’t want to intrude cause that’s your private matter but I’m really curious as your friend so I was just wondering…”

Seonghwa stopped rambling looking up at Hongjoong when the younger started laughing, not giggling but full body laughing, burying his nose in Seonghwa’s hair. 

“It’s you dummy. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember but I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same so I never said anything.”

Seonghwa blushed as he looked away, but Hongjoong wasn’t having it. He gently grabbed Seonghwa’s chin, tilting the others face up until their noses were touching. Hongjoong watched Seonghwa, waiting to see what the other would do to make sure he wasn’t overstepping a boundary. But Seonghwa didn’t wait, carefully pushing himself up until his soft lips met Hongjoong’s. 

Hongjoong had had a couple of kisses throughout his years of life but none of them had felt as sweet and heartfelt as this. He could already tell that he was addicted to kissing Seonghwa, his heart feeling as if it was on fire with all the love he felt for the elder coursing through his body. His hand found its way into Seonghwa’s hair, gently pulling the elder closer, bodies melding together as they kissed each other lazily, taking all the time to explore. Eventually they pulled apart, gasping as they breathed in the same air, smiles on both of their faces. 

“I love you Park Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said, gently caressing the others cheeks as Seonghwa grinned up at him. 

“And I love you Kim Hongjoong.”

So if it hadn’t been for thunderstorms, who knows where they would be today.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little random story! :)


End file.
